


After A Bad Game

by harvroth



Series: Milestones of Bob and Alicia Zimmermann [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Hockey Game, Cookies and milk for a sad Bob, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jack's literally a foetus though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: "I love you too," she replied, putting her hand over his, "baby daddy," she added with a bigger smile and Bob returned it in full voltage. She was so fucking in love with this man it was overwhelming."31 weeks to go." Bob said and Alicia laughed, shaking her head and leaning in for a kiss. This time he let her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have super mixed feelings about this but I'm posting it anyway because it's not too bad!  
> I'm so sorry I'm posting this series in different order, it's a bit of a disaster really. I mean you don't need one to read the other but still.  
> Also Bob's reaction to her pregnancy just makes me want to write Bob and Jack's relationship when Jack's in his 20s!  
> I hope you enjoy it, though, also sorry if there's mistakes I don't think I've read it thoroughly.

**Tuesday, 11th of February 1990**

Alicia had seen the game, witnessed the disaster that was the Penguins and Devils game, seen how much they struggled to keep up with New Jersey despite being top of the league. They ended up exhausted by the second period, and despite there being no goals at all until then, Devils managed, admittedly easily, to get 8 goals past the goalie.

Not only that but she'd felt the pain every time Bob got slammed (because checked was an understatement) in to the boards, and more often than not they were complete dirty hits.

Bob had got hit far more than usual, which was saying something considering players tended to come for him the most as he was one of the strongest on the rink, and harder than usual. And they were all exhausted and it took one hit too many for him to take too long to get up.

Due to throwing up this morning, Bob hadn't wanted her to come to the game, despite her feeling as right as rain soon after, so she'd watched it on television. She was half glad and half not.

Glad that no one would see her on the verge of ripping her hair out and shouting at the television like a maniac, but not happy that she'd have to wait for Bob to get interviewed and showered and home before she could see him. The commentators had reported that Bob wasn't badly injured or concussed not long after, just bruised, but not returning to the ice.

After that Alicia had gotten up to clean, to occupy herself.

"He's not badly injured, he's okay," she'd had to keep telling herself as she scrubbed at the kitchen side that probably didn't need cleaning.

She hated watching games at home, she hated being so far away from Bob when he was frustrated and stressed and injured, it stressed her out so much more, though it wasn't exactly as if she was doing any less for him than she was when she was in the crowd.

She kept checking the game as she passed the living room, but no one had scored. At one point, as she fluffed the living room cushions, Bob came on the screen, sat at the end of the bench, his head down, his elbows on his knees and his hands round the back of his neck. Alicia was so desperate for him to be at home already and for her to be able to take care of him. Then they showed the last hit and Alicia couldn't not watch as his body got flattened into the boards, it was a wonder he didn't have a more serious injury. It made her heart hurt and she returned to cleaning with a whole new vigour.

It had been a rollercoaster of a day from start to finish and Alicia had almost forgotten the one good thing to happen that she had yet to share with her husband. She could only hope it improved his mood, like it did her every time she thought of it, even while being the nervous wreck she was currently.

**_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_**

By the time the door finally clicked open, the television had been off 20 minutes and Alicia had cleaned the house from top to bottom, ending up sprawled over the living room sofa, a tiny bit calmer but still like she had an irritating itch. The irritating itch being that she needed to get her hands on her husband.

"Bobby," Alicia didn't hesitate to jump up and rush to the hallway. Slumped against the wall, dressed in a dark suit, a kit bag over his shoulder and still looking good despite the exhausted expression and bruised cheek bone was Bob. Once again, like it had done plenty of times in the past 2 hours, her heart squeezed, and again when he looked up at her, dropping his bag.

"Hey," she breathed softly, taking the few steps she needed to get close to him and opening her arms. As expected Bob was quick to wrap his own around her and pressed his face into her neck.

She didn't say anything as she wound her fingers through his still damp hair, there was nothing she could say. Learnt from experience, she knew Bob preferred silent affection from her instead and it was nothing she wasn't willing to give.

For about 10 minutes, they stood in the hallway silently, Alicia running her hands gently down his body, his arms tight around her, his breath hot on her neck, until Alicia decided she couldn't wait any longer to get him to bed, to cuddle him with less clothes on and to not have to move. And to share with him what he'd been wanting to hear for the past 2 years. Suddenly, bed couldn't come quick enough.

Pulling away so Bob would lift his head, she grabbed his face and stroked his cheeks as he stared down at her looking so sullen.

"Hey," she breathed again, "go and get in bed, sweetheart, I'll be there in a minute okay?"

Before pulling away and slipping his shoes off, he nodded and went in for a close mouthed but lengthy kiss.

"Je t'aime ma chérie," he breathed as he headed towards the stairs.

"I love you too," she said back, walking into the kitchen. Growing up, Bob had told her, that when he was young his mum always used to fetch him milk and cookies and that she'd just never stopped, not until he left home and he'd gotten accustomed to it. Though, being a little bit embarrassed by it, it wasn't until Alicia and Bob had been together 2 years that he had told her. Since then Alicia had kept her very own maple cookies in stock that came out, along with Bob's favourite Habs glass that he makes sure none of his current teammates know about, only when he was upset and in need of a little comfort. Like today.

Finally getting to their bedroom, a glass of milk and plate of cookies in hand, she was not at all surprised to see Bob, a big lump, cocooned in their duvet cover. Hearing Alicia approach, however, the cocoon shifted, the quilt dropping as Bob sat up, catching sight of the snacks in her hands and flashing the first smile she'd seen in what felt like forever.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked as she got closer, not sounding as sad and sorry as he looked with big tired eyes and bruised cheek.

"Hm I could say the same thing," she beamed back, not so shyly eyeing his built hockey body, trying not to wince at the bruises that were definitely not there earlier.

He blushed. God, he was adorable, Alicia thought. To her, it was sometimes a mystery how when he was off the ice her Bobby was this big blushy, shy, romantic, sweet man, but as soon as he stepped on the ice he transformed into a strong, aggressive, admittedly scary player. They were quite the contrast and she adored both of them.

She knew just the perfect way to get another big beautiful smile on his face and it didn't include cookies and milk.

"Eat your snack, baby, and then I've got something to tell you." She grinned, climbing on the bed and over his legs so he was closer to the bedside table.

Raising his eyebrows at her, he reached for the first two cookies, but didn't reply as he handed her one.

Silently, they ate the cookies, both sat close to each other under the quilt, not bothering to think about all the crumbs that they would definitely complain about later. Despite his smiles earlier, Alicia could still feel the tension in Bob's shoulders, could hear the cogs in his brain as he berated himself. It was heartbreaking, he was so incredibly, and unnecessarily, harsh on himself. Nothing Alicia could do or say would change that, all.

"It will just push me to be better," he'd reply every time she mentioned it. She'd sigh and tell him not to push himself too hard. He never listened, he was too stubborn and too determined to improve.

Once they'd eaten, the crumbs wiped off the bed as much as they could be, Alicia shifted so she was straddling Bob's thighs. Though she tried to pull away when he winced but he wouldn't let her, grabbing her waist and setting her back down.

"Bobby, you're an amazing player. Recognised nationally as one of the best in the history, you know you are, and I know that game was a disaster but it wasn't your fault. You weren't the only player on the ice, you can't be everywhere at once okay? It's a team game Bob, you don't give yourself all the credit when you win, don't blame yourself when you lose." And then she kissed him so he couldn't argue.

It was very easy for her to let him take the kiss further, pull her down, to roll them over so he was on top of her. She was in her underwear and very turned on when she remembered she had something to tell him.

"Bobby," she was supposed to be telling him to stop but she couldn't help let out a breathy exhale as he kissed her neck.

"Bobby," she tried again and this time he pulled away, looking at her startled and a little nervous as if he'd done something wrong.

"Alicia?" God he sounded so cautious and worried as if he could ever do anything wrong.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Bob blinked, seemingly not registering just what she'd said.

"We're having a baby." She breathed again, just in case he'd forgotten what being pregnant meant. Which, with the way he suddenly sat back and covered his face with his hands, he had forgotten what being pregnant meant.

Following him, Alicia kneeled in front of him, touching his wrists, that were very obviously shaking, and tugged them away so she could see his face.

He looked up at her, his eyes were wide and wet and he stared at Alicia, searching her own eyes. She stared right back and he clearly found what he was looking for because before she knew it, he'd pulled her towards him, kissing her hard.

"We're having a baby?" He whispered as he pulled back, his forehead against her's and his hands holding her cheeks. Laying her hands over his wrists, she nodded.

Bob pulled back, his hands still on her cheeks, and his eyes were shiny, his cheeks were wet. Oh, this man, Alicia though, stroking his skin.

"I found out today. I missed my period this month and last month but I put that down to stress over the new house and you playing and my brother's accident. It was only today when the smell of food made me vomit that I really thought about it," she explained as he watched her in complete amazement as if she was the first to ever get pregnant, "so, I took Diana to the hospital with me when you left for morning skate and, well I'm nearly 10 weeks so let's not tell everyone just yet."

Bob didn't reply, just went in for another kiss, a wet one this time. And then he pulled her down again (gently this time as if she was going to break) kissing her hard and desperately, hovering over her.

"Baby, you're not going to squash it if you lay on me you know." Alicia muttered, amused, pulling away slightly. Instead of lowering himself, however, he rolled them around so Alicia was straddling his hips, and okay, she could work with this. Except when she went to kiss him again he reached out and put his hand flat on her bare belly and stared in awe. Alicia's wasn't sure if he could actually tell there was a bump of not because she couldn't, but he stroked it anyway, his smile growing the more he did, as if he hadn't just played in one of his worst games of his career. Watching Bob beam at her stomach warmed her whole body and she just knew he'd be the best father in the world. He'd make sure he was.

"Je t'aime," he breathed and Alicia wasn't sure if he was just addressing their baby (that wasn't actually a baby yet) so she didn't reply but he looked up at her. He was talking to both of them.

"I love you too," she replied, putting her hand over his, "baby daddy," she added with a bigger smile and Bob returned it in full voltage. She was so fucking in love with this man it was overwhelming.

"31 weeks to go." Bob said and Alicia laughed, shaking her head and leaning in for a kiss. This time he let her.

If she wasn't already pregnant, that night would have done it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this and you know, it isn't completely terrible!  
> Also my tumblr is claycro, so please come find me and also give me some prompts or milestones for anything Alicia and Bob (or Zimbits but I've been more in love with the Zimmerparents currently so I'm currently more inclined to write them but I'm easy). Please also let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
